


The Case of the Missing Stanley Cup

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Scooby Doo, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: "Can we skip the arguing and get on with this?" Juuse asks as he darts nervous glances around the large foyer. "This place is creepy."Filip reaches over and ruffles Juuse's hair. "Aww, is little Juicy scared of the big, bad house?"





	The Case of the Missing Stanley Cup

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a crappy day so I wrote this to make myself feel better. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"We should split up to look for clues." 

Viktor glares at Filip. "Why? So you and Calle can go make out while the rest of us do all the   
work?" 

Calle smirks and is about to reply when Filip cuts in, "Relax, Arvy. I'll make sure Calle behaves." 

"You see, you say that and then I always end up walking in on you two going at it like dogs in heat!" Viktor retorts. 

"That happened only once!" 

"Do you have some kind of brain damage? It happens every other day!"

"Can we skip the arguing and get on with this?" Juuse asks as he darts nervous glances around the large foyer. "This place is creepy." 

Filip reaches over and ruffles Juuse's hair. "Aww, is little Juicy scared of the big, bad house?"

Juuse slaps Filip's hand away. "Shut up! I'm not scared!"

Just then, a loud crash echoes from somewhere in the house. Juuse yelps and jumps into Pekka's arms. Calle and Filip roar with laughter, their bodies shaking so hard they nearly fall over. 

"Oh my God! That was just too priceless," Calle says, wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Thank goodness your daddy was there to catch you," Filip cackles. Viktor rolls his eyes but can't hide the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

"Come on, assholes. We'll check upstairs while father and son search down here." 

Filip wraps an arm around Calle's shoulders as they follow Viktor up the long staircase. Once they're gone, Pekka looks at Juuse with an amused smile. "Is there a reason why I'm still holding you?" 

Juuse's cheeks flood with heat and he shakes his head. "No reason," he mumbles as he lowers himself to the floor, avoiding Pekka's eyes. "Come on. Let's go figure out what made that noise." 

Without waiting for a response, Juuse stomps away. They walk down a dimly lit hall before stopping in front of what appears to be a study. Juuse looks around the room and sighs. 

"I'll check the desk," he grumbles unhappily before trudging towards it. He yanks open a drawer and is sifting through the contents when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. 

"You're adorable when you're angry," Pekka murmurs. He nibbles Juuse's earlobe while his fingertips slip beneath the hem of Juuse's sweater. "The way your face gets all flushed...it reminds me of how you look after we make love." 

Juuse's eyes flutter closed when Pekka's lips ghost over the sensitive spot behind his ear. Before he can speak, Pekka spins him around and kisses him. Juuse moans and deepens the kiss, forgetting all about the case. 

Suddenly, a loud bang comes from behind a door at the back of the room. Juuse pulls away and both men turn towards the sound. Pekka holds up a hand and gives Juuse a reassuring smile. 

"Relax. I've got this." He silently makes his way to the door. Shooting a brief glance over his shoulder at Juuse, he slowly turns the knob and opens the door revealing a person dressed in a giant penguin suit. 

Juuse shouts in surprise, knocking the desk chair over in his haste to get away. Without thinking, Pekka punches them, knocking the person down to the floor of the closet they had been hiding in. 

As he's subduing the person, the rest of their group rush inside. They take one look at Pekka wrestling with someone in a giant penguin costume and start cracking up. 

"Quick! Someone film this!" Calle howls with laughter. "We'll be internet stars!" 

Viktor rolls his eyes before walking across the room to join Pekka. "Let's find out who this idiot is," he says before yanking the mask off revealing a very familiar face. 

"Marc Andre Fleury! I should have known it was you who would steal the Cup." Viktor shakes his head and sighs. Pushing past the two of them, he reaches behind them and picks up the Stanley Cup. 

Fleury cackles. "It was funny prank! You should have seen your faces!"

"Uh huh. And what's with the penguin costume?" Filip asks.

"I always wear costumes when I play pranks! Much funnier, no?"

"Loser," Calle fake coughs. Fleury simply shrugs and says with a wide grin,

"I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling Preds!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the commissioner," Pekka says as he yanks Fleury out of the closet and marches him out of the room with the rest of the team in tow. 

As they're walking out, Calle leans in and whispers in Juuse's ear, "Hey, lover boy. Your fly is down." 

Juuse glances down and winces when he realizes that Calle is telling the truth. He quickly pulls it up before glaring at his friend. 

"Not...a...word," he hisses. Calle mimes zipping his lips.

"I'll take it to the grave...or until the next time I get really drunk." He grins mischievously at Juuse before darting away, leaving behind a cursing Juuse.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared).


End file.
